


Moral Support

by robinelli



Series: Zosan ABO [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Background ABO dynamics, Background Zosan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinelli/pseuds/robinelli
Summary: Sanji is an OmegaNami lends an ear





	Moral Support

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo!
> 
> This is one of multiple stand alone entries for "What Zoro didn't know".
> 
> For those who are interested in what happened while Zoro was unconcious.

Nami was no stranger to weird situations.

She lived aboard the Sunny after all, home to the infamous strawhats who were notorious for their strangeness and lead by the chronically chaotic captain Luffy.

On any given day a cyborg with flash lights for nipples and a skeleton making Skull jokes were _normal_ parts of her life. 

Even so she had been a bit shocked when Sanji practically fell out the galley door. Dishevelled in a way that was very unlike himself. With pupils blown wide and a very obvious erection. That last part was concerning, because for all of Sanji's general pervyness he always took pains to not have her or Robin confronted with his more physical needs to the point where he was the only guy on the ship she hadn't accidently seen naked over their years of living together.

"Nami, oh thank god!" He had forced out, "I fucked up! It's Zoro, please get Chopper!"

At that moment she hadn't thought much, just run like hell to the sick bay to get their little doctor who predictably had scurried off as fast as his little hoofs could carry him with her hot on his heels. 

They found Zoro in the kitchen, the stench of Alpha so strong that even she could pick up on it, and the swordsman lying senseless but twitching on the ground, next to the chair he had probably fallen from. The arm rests of the chair were broken, by Zoro's hands apparently judging from the pieces of wood lodged into his hands.

Chopper wasted no time in shifting to his heavy point and carrying their first mate from the room. "Take care of Sanji, please." The doctor said and Nami hadn't even noticed that their cook was cowering on deck, as far away from them or Chopper's path as he could get while still observing.

Right, that was probably the best thing that she could do. So she walked over and sat down in front of Sanji who was still staring at the point where Chopper had disappeared.

"Hey." She said softly and Sanji's blue eye slowly moved over to her. 

"I'm sorry." Were the first words out of his mouth, which was so typical, really.

"What happened?" She asked and watched Sanji muss his hair.

"I was just teasing him. I didn't think he'd react like that..." he murmured which really didn't make much sense to Nami.

"Teasing?" she repeated and waited while the cook patted himself down for a cigarette and lit up.

"Yeah" he said, instantly calmer after the first drag. "He was being a dick, so I let the Omega out a bit, to mess with his hormones. Worked a little too well I guess." Another deep drag and Nami settled beside the cook away from the smoke.

"Mess with him, huh? Do you know what's going on?" She asked further partly because she really wanted to know, but mostly to fill the silence.

There was a pause, then a long exhale of smoke.

"Some kind of hormone shock I guess." He said but something in his voice told Nami that he wasn't exactly being honest. On another day she might have pressed her cleavage together, let him have a peek and asked very nicely for the truth, but she had learned early that pre-heat Sanji wasn't that easily manipulated.

"Does that happen often?" She asked instead. Sanji shook his head next to her. "No, except maybe to newly presented Alphas." Okay, that was juicy information. "You mean, like, virgins?"

The cook snorted. "Zoro is not a virgin. Have you looked at the guy?" 

That... was even juicier! She raised an eyebrow at Sanji and couldn't help but grin. "What was that?" she asked teasingly.

Oh god, that blush was actually adorable. "I have eyes okay. Objectively speaking, that guy is an attractive Alpha."

Her grin widened even more. "Uh huh, objectively."

"Oh shut up!" He said and playfully shoved her. That side of him was always surprising to her but she always kind of liked it too. "No really, tell me more, has he noticed you too?" She poked him playfully and fluttered her eyelashes, but apparently he didn't find the joke funny. Something dark flitted over the blonde's face. "I don't think so. Considering he didn't even know I am an Omega."

Nami couldn't have heard that right. "What?" She asked but just got a raised eyebrow in return. Sanji was serious.

"How?" She asked incredulously. 

"I asked him that too. Apparently it 'wasn't important' and 'he never thought about it.'" Sanji answered making quotes with his free hand.

"The hell? He didn't notice the mood changes? The extended patience? The disappearing?" The smile he gave her warmed her heart a little.

"Or the pre heat scent or the fact that I always cover up at hot springs. But I guess that is just Zoro for you." The cook said and there was hurt in his voice. 

Nami nodded and hugged her knees. "Yeah, we all thought that he knew and just didn't give a damn or was being considerate. Turns out he is just an oblivious idiot."

"Oh he gives a damn, now that he does know." Sanji started again, this time with bitterness in his voice. "That's what he came to me for. Wanted to talk me out of my evening plans."

"The fuck?" Nami asked. This was all so weird.

"Told you he was being a dick." Sanji said and lit up another cigarette. "I thought he deserved an awkward boner for it, but I didn't think that he'd go into shock." There was the guilt in his voice again.

That was just so like Sanji, to feel bad about having caused Zoro pain, even though the swordsman was not exactly innocent in all of this if you asked Nami. How did you not notice something this basic about your Nakama? And to then start and involve yourself in their privacy? Seriously who did that kind of thing? Zoro did apparently. 

She'd actually like to bitch to Sanji about all of Zoro's bad points right then. But she also knew that that was unlikely to be what Sanji needed in that moment. So she opted for being positive, at least for the moment.

"He'll be fine." She said confidently, after all Chopper was looking after him. Sanji nodded next to her. "I think I should prepare a snack for him. He'll be hungry when he wakes up. And I probably won't be here anymore." 

She slightly shook her head but couldn't help the warm smile gracing her lips. Sometimes Sanji really was to kind for this sinful earth. 

"And can you do me a favour?" He asked. She was a bit taken aback by the lack of prostretation that usually accompanied such a request from Sanji. Briefly she considered bargaining the price up but then just nodded, it wasn't like Sanji didn't already do anything she wanted most of the time. "Look after him for a bit?" The look in his blue eye was so firm and caring at the same time that she suddenly was even more annoyed with Zoro. But no matter. She nodded again. "He might space out suddenly, or say weird stuff, it's almost certainly the hormones speaking so try to bear with him. Whatever happened, I think it's new to him too."

That was... really thoughtful of Sanji. She just wondered if all of that caring came from his own hormones or if there was more at play, considering what she had just learned.

Whatever the case was, Chopper interrupted their conversation when he came out of the sick bay.

"He's stable for now, no need to worry. Sanji, we'll need to talk about what happened if I want to get the right diagnosis." The little reindeer was in full doctor mode already. "But not in there, he's still pumping out pheromones like crazy." He continued. 

"I'll need to clean the kitchen and still have preparations to make so we could talk there, if that is okay with you?" Sanji suggested. "But you better air it out a bit before I go in." He added and hugged himself, a nice fake smile plastered on.

Chopper nodded curtly. "I'll just get a few things to check on you too. Then we can go. Can you watch Zoro for a bit while we talk Nami? Get me when he wakes up." Apparently today was her giving day because she agreed at once and shortly after sat down next to Zoro's sick bed. 

He looked peaceful, if a bit tired. She noted his bandaged hands and finally rolled her eyes at the _Zoroness_ of that ordeal. Break the arm rests with his bare hands? Really? 

"You made quite the mess of this." She said. There was no answer, of course.

With a sigh she turned to one of Chopper's books and started reading next to her silent companion.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little piece of background info!
> 
> If you wanna make my day drop me a comment :)


End file.
